


dont_crush_my_love423 Is Typing...

by Legna



Series: 1D Horror [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Creepy, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Horror, M/M, Sexual Content, Virgin!Niall, creature!Harry, creep!harry, monster!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's bored and horny in the wee hours of the morning. He chats online with a random stranger named Harry....the conversation is the weirdest one he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont_crush_my_love423 Is Typing...

**Author's Note:**

> I know...the summary sucks balls.
> 
> I didn't beta this and I apologize for the sloppiness of the writing. I wrote this too quickly. I wanted to write this short, creepy fic, just to get it out of my head. Thanks to creepy text messages with my best friend, I thought of this story and decided to write it out.

Okay, so the reason why Niall is on the internet in the first place is because he was bored. Oh, the things he does when he’s bored. Usually, it’s yanking at his dick or watching a video or two of a man being fucked anally but this time, he decides to try to find someone to talk to. He doesn’t have many friends, he never dated anyone and he has social anxiety. The contacts on his phone consist of his parents, grandparents, older brother, some cousins, a doctor’s number and his best friend, Sydney. That’s all. No one else. He literally have no one else to talk to. If he wanted to share dirty talk, he would have to go on Tumblr or Twitter, sometimes Facebook and chat with a random. He rarely uses the adult site because it seems like everyone on there, wants some fucking pictures. Trading nudes is a no-no, Niall knows because he’s only fifteen. He’s not really for that yet and he only wants dirty talk. Nothing more.

It’s 2:34 A.M in the morning and he’s looking for another adult site, stumbling upon a website called ScoopMeChat.com. He thought it’s a weird name for a site but pushed it to the back of his mind and clicked on the link. A display of a sign up box, side photos of interracial and same sex couples and disclaimer information shows up on his laptop screen. He can’t clarify what type of website it is….dating? Hook ups? Friendship? Who cares….he’s desperate and horny. He typed his name in the first box which requires only an username.

_IrishLover96_

That’s the best he could come up with at the moment. Otherwise, what’s the point of judging an username? He then had to use an avatar that best fit his appearance or personality and clicked the ‘submit’ button. A new display of a white screen, some buttons such as ‘text color’, ‘smiley’ and ‘private message’ is on the top of the white screen.  He can see his name logged on the chatroom, saying “IrishLover96 has entered”. There isn’t anyone on. Just him.

“What the fuck? This is fucking lame.”

This is a shit site and no one cares about it, Niall thought. He waited a few minutes then gave up, being close to exiting the chatroom. As soon as he moved his mouse, placing the white arrow over the ‘exit’ button, a pop sound trembled from his speakers and a new username shows up with lines blinking besides the name.

_don’t_crush_my_love423 has entered!_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

“Oh.” That’s all Niall could say, waiting for whoever to talk to him at the last minute.

_don’t_crush_my_love423: Hiii :) how r u??_

Niall smiled a little from that as his thick, adolescent fingers clacked on the flat keyboard. He pushes the enter button and the message automatically had sent on the chat box.

_Irishlover96: Wassup Im Niall and im good. Kinda horny. Hope ya don’t mind.._

Niall waits again and it didn’t take that long for the other person to type back.

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: nah I don’t mind at all. My name is harry. What do you look like and what are you wearing? ;)_

Honestly, Niall’s wearing his boxers and a short sleeved white tee, sitting up on his bed with the laptop on his lap. He lies, wanting to keep the conversation going.

He types back, not feeling guilty about his little white lie.

_Irishlover96: ‘m wearing nothing :) and im about 5’7, white as casper, blonde hair, blue eyes and braces. What do you look like?_

Niall is honest about what he look like. He hopes that Harry gives an attractive description. If he doesn’t actually look like what Niall would hope for, then it’s okay to lie about your looks. He prepares for Harry’s response, placing his left hand over his covered dick. He’s already hard for some reason and he want this to be over with.

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: ooh a  blondie. I love blond haired guys. So fuckin sexy. It’s even sexier to know that youre naked. Im pretty tall, but not too tall. Sorta lanky, I guess? My skin isn’t that pale…it’s somewhat there. I got green eyes and brown hair, kinda curly and straight. Im naked too, stroking my dick ;)_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: do you bottom or top?_

Niall didn’t expect that question. He barely had time to take in the information of Harry’s physical description. He imagined him to have a pretty face, kind of manly type of pretty face. Nice lips, straight teeth, big green eyes and his hair flowing long, possibly. The image created, has made Niall a little harder than he was seconds ago. He wants to keep going.

_Irishlover96: I don’t mind toppin but I like to bottom. A huge dick in my ass feels amazin. which do you prefer?_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: I like topping. Being in control is amazing to me. i bet your ass feels great and tight. Is it tight, niall?_

Niall wouldn’t know. He never stuck a finger in his ass before yet alone had a dick in it. He laughs a bit, typing a response to juice Harry’s ego.

_Irishlover96: Very..it’s almost like im a virgin :)_

He couldn’t help but to laugh after that because well….he is one.

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: fucking hell. I wish I was there so your tight ass can get a feel of my huge cock_

“Huge, huh?” Niall exclaimed. He truly wonders if Harry is telling the truth or not. Not every guy gets lucky in the privates department. Niall is fifteen and his cock isn’t that immense. Yes, he still has time to grow but it’s already a known fact that it won’t be that big when he’s a grown man unless he happens to have an unusual, crazy growth spurt.

_Irishlover96: How big? :P_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: over 7inch. it’s quite thick too. nice, thick tip….imagine this huge cock fucking in your ass, niall…how about me bending u over and you stay on ur knees and hands like a dog, letting me fuck you like a slut… would you like that?_

Thanks to Harry, Niall creates a scenario in his head of a tall, brown haired boy with green eyes bending him over on the bed, fucking him without mercy and…

“Fuck.” He’s definitely hard and he needs more.

_Irishlover96: Yes…I like that very much. I want ur fuckin cock so bad right now...would you eat me out too?_

Of course, Niall have a dream of being eaten out. The thought of a wet tongue prodding at his asshole, licking the rim and going _inside_..

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: definitely. I’ll do anything that u want me to do  :)_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: I would fuck u….eat u….kiss u. find ur spot and suck on it…even make love to u. would u like that??_

Niall was getting more turned on…until the making love part. “Wh-what?” He types quickly, trying to maintain his erection.

_Irishlover96: Make love? Dont u have to love somebody first in order to make love to em?_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: yes_

Yes? That’s it? Niall’s eyebrows closes in then he rolls his eyes. “Okay then.”

_Irishlover96: So ur saying that u love me….which I think is a bit too soon lol we don’t have to make love. We can just fuck all night ;)_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: yeah I guess. are u touching urself?_

Niall’s wishing that he could. It’s just that Harry is not giving enough for him to fully masturbate now. He sighs, knowing that he has to lie again.

_Irishlover96: yes my finger in is my bum…im typing with my other hand. I wish it was ur finger. fuck.._

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: oh yea? U wish it is my finger sliding in and out of u? slowly dragging my index and pushing it back in to touch your spot?_

Wow, that’s a nice visual. Niall unintentionally moaned from that and his hand creeps under his boxers. He begins to pump his dick slowly, finding the right rhythm.

_Irishlover96: yeess….keep going please_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: I’ll keep going for u…for sure. Then I take my finger out and replace it with my cock. Instead of moaning, you’ll scream my name ;) I would fuck u while u lie on ur back then try to stroke ur dick to get u to cum faster_

At this point, Niall’s hand goes faster and his breathing is heavier and alarmed. Getting stimulation from the prostate while jerking your dick is almost _too much_ ….it would feel so good, Niall believes. That scenario alone makes his hand go faster and faster, nearly squeezing the shaft and up to the tip. He noticed that he hadn’t wrote back yet and he feels bad when seeing..

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: cum for me, niall….cum for daddy. are u coming for me?_

“Oh fuck.” Spurts of white shoots from his dick, nearly landing on the laptop. Most of it landed on his comforter and sheets.

That…that daddy thing. It’s weird but it helped. Holy shit, Niall just discovered that he have a kink. He wants a ‘daddy’.

_Irishlover96: shit…I just came. Wow. I like the daddy thing. I never had a daddy b4….if u catch my drift :)_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: good for you…my work here is done :) I came too. I imagined u moaning and fingering urself while stroking ur cock. I think that’s why u didn’t write back quickly enough_

Harry’s right about one thing. Niall jerked himself but no finger action. Niall is just not ready to go to that route yet. Niall types back after cleaning up his little mess. He feels sleepy now and he’s ready to log off.

_Irishlover96: ur right…thanks to you, im happy and satisfied :) Well, im goin to bed now. Good night harry_

Niall doesn’t want to be rude so he waits for a reply from Harry to say good night. Instead, the conversation turns for a bit..

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: niall….why did you lie?_

His drooping eyes opens up after seeing that. It doesn’t make sense on why Harry asked that. Why could Niall lie about? He quickly writes back, becoming worried but he’s sure that it’s nothing serious.

_Irishlover96: lie about what? What do u mean_

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: you lied about being naked…why do you have clothes on? Take off that stupid white tee and boxers_

“What the fuck…” Niall didn’t mean to but he threw the laptop at the floor, wincing at the sound of the blunt object hitting the thin carpet. That’s….that’s really weird. He doesn’t have a webcam on the laptop so it would be impossible for Harry to see Niall. Niall automatically looks up, staring at the window covered with sheer, light blue curtains. He got up from his bed, running to the window and studied the outside of his home. There’s nothing outside except other houses, streetlights, a fire hydrant and the empty street. The moon and stars are shining dimly in the sky and an airplane had distantly flew over. The point is, there is absolutely nothing outside. So how did Harry know?

_…what the fuck._

Niall departs from the window and bent down to pick up the laptop. He stares at the screen,  trying to figure what to say.

_Irishlover96: how would u know that I lied?_

Niall’s heart beats a little faster after hitting the enter button. Harry didn’t waste time to reply.

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: because…_

Niall makes a face, responding verbally. “Because what?” To point it out, he asked this question out loud. He didn’t get to type it and to send it to Harry yet…

_don’t_crush_my_love423 is typing…_

_don’t_crush_my_love423: because I see you._

_don’t_crush_my_love423 has logged out!_

Niall releases a shaky breath, throwing his laptop at the floor again. He doesn’t care if he broke it. All cares in the world goes out when he looks up again to view through his window, seeing a figure standing outside of his window.

“N-no.”

 A figure of a boy, who seem to be around Niall’s age. His hair looks curly and dark. He seems pretty tall too…his eyes are clear to see; being big and green. He’s not wearing any clothing for some reason. Right before Niall blacked out on his bed, the boy smiles….he smiles too wide, revealing sharp, inhuman teeth and his eyes glows from green to red…then he disappears in the thin air.


End file.
